Dark touches in a cave
by Dragowolf
Summary: A B-day story for Saint of Suicides on DevientArt. They meet whenever they can... for as long as they can. And they use that time for pleasure. My first slash PLEASE be nice! Skywarp/Prowl... ready and review. I don't own Transformers


Ok, this was a birthday present for Saint-of-Suicides on DeviantArt... she likes Skywarp/Prowl so for her birthday I wrote her this...

It is a **slash**... if you really like slash... and are **very picky** **about your slash** I suggest that you **don't read this for three reasons**: 1) this is my first slash fic; 2) this is my first slash fic; and 3) I don't what to deal with flames. If you flame me cause you didn't like the story well I'm just going to say I warned you... so don't blame me.

(If that sounds a bit snippish it's cause it is late... and I need to go to sleep... night night)

Oh by the way this was beta read by the great Lament of Meow!! She wrote the endding cause I couldn't think up one... she did and it was beautiful!! So I was not about to fix that which was not broken.

* * *

**Dark Touches in a Cave**

Neither of the bots remembered exactly how it had started or why. Or even what kept it going after all these vorns. Some times they would go orns or even longer without seeing each other, but it continued, and this time was no different. They had not been together for almost three earth months which wasn't unusual, but still, he was desperate. He wanted to see him, wanted to taste him, wanted to hear him moaning under him.

The cave wasn't hard to find and getting there unnoticed would have been difficult for anyone without teleportation abilities. Skywarp flew down and landed on the edge of a ledge. Walking into the cave, he adjusted his sight to look for the object of his desire. Seeing him, Skywarp strode over and couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction – looks like he was going to get something good out of this day after all. Upon reaching him, Skywarp sat down on the mech's lap, knees on either side of his hips.

Prowl onlined his optics and recognized the mech sitting on his lap. His optics showed annoyance, joy, and another emotion that caused them to darken a few shades.

"You do know you don't have to shoot me to see me right?"

Skywarp smirked, "Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because when you're injured I get to play more."

If Prowl could have, he would have rolled his optics. Some of the things Skywarp would say were crazy. How many mechs would shoot at the one they loved just to injure them, just so that they could see them? Off the top of his head Prowl could only name one, and he was sitting on his lap at that moment.

Unaware, and not caring, of Prowl's inner musings, Skywarp leaned in to nip at Prowl's sensitive neck. Instantly Prowl stiffened and arched his back. Skywarp grinned and whispered in Prowl's audio receptor, "I like to play with you Prowl. Play with me."

Prowl couldn't say anything in reply for Skywarp was moving his codpiece against Prowl's – a very sensitive part of any transformer. It also didn't help that Skywarp had started to stoke Prowl's doorwings. Prowl barely remembered to cycle air thought his vents. Skywarp grinned; he loved it when the tactician lost control of the situation.

The wound on Prowl's side made it hard to move, but the pain it sent though him when he did move only seemed to add to the pleasure. Skywarp continued to stroke, nip, and do just about anything he could to turn the infamous stoic tactician into a puddle of aroused goo. And he was doing a good job of it.

After some time Prowl reached up and gently stroked the base of the seeker's wings, earning a groan from the owner of the wings. Skywarp left Prowl's neck to move on to his mouth component where he attacked it hungrily, Prowl returning the attack with his own.

Kissing, stroking, nibbling…. Building of pleasure, moans, cries. Each mech knew how to please the other and how to drive them to near over load with just a few touches, but they didn't, no, the fun couldn't end so soon. Openings in armor where sensitive internal wiring could be reached, where it could be stroked and tugged at, pressure points on the armor where tactile sensors are the most sensitive were pressed, everything they have learned about the other was used to bring as much pleasure as possible as quickly as possible. They only had a short time before the battle was over and their respective sides would come looking for them.

Cooling systems worked to cool the overheated mechs but it did little to help.

Setting his hands on Skywarp's waist, Prowl slowly started massaging his way to Skywarp's interface port. With each stroke, Skywarp groaned and pressed into Prowl's hands. Upon reaching the interface port, the covering popped open and Prowl stroked the cord, taking his time pulling it out. Skywarp whimpered, begging the Autobot to just plug him in all ready. When he finally did, Skywarp let out a loud moan and tightened his grip on Prowl's shoulders. Skywarp returned the pleasure, sending a few electrical pulses though the connection. Prowl stiffened and took out his own interface cord and plugged it in; connection complete, the two sent jolts back and forth to each other driving each to the point of overload. But at the last moment Skywarp held back, making Prowl nearly scream in frustration and tighten the hold he had on Skywarp's waist. Skywarp smirked and niped at Prowl's neck cords; loving the noises that Prowl was making, begging him to finish it. But Skywarp didn't want to, not just yet. So he sent a few small pulses over the connection, nibbled and licked Prowl's neck cords, and stroked the base of his doorwings. All Prowl could do was send back pulses and grip the seeker's middle as his thumbs rubbed the base of Skywarp's wings.

Finally Prowl sent the biggest surge of energy yet and with Skywarp's responding surge they overload with moans and screams of pleasure that sent them offline. Skywarp slumped against Prowl in exhaustion and, just before offlining, Prowl moved his arms around the seekers waist, kissing his neck.

Skywarp was the first to online and before disconnecting he sent an electrical pulse to Prowl and kissed his lips. Then he disconnected and got up. Taking a few minutes to compose himself and attempting to stretch out any kinks, he looked at his lover. How could he, Skywarp one of the most famous and dangerous Decepticons, fall in love with an Autobot? He didn't have an answer and he was pretty certain that Prowl wouldn't have one, either.

'_Oy! 'Warp where are ya, glitchhead?'_

Skywarp winced both at the interruption of his musings and to the voice. Starscream's screech was just as bad over the comlink as it was in real life. Skywarp debated not answering, but that would mean getting chewed out and he wasn't in the mood to get his audio receptors replaced.

'_I crashed, those Pit spawned twins got me.'_

'_Are you injured?'_

'_No…' _Skywarp prepared for what was coming next.

'_THEN WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE AIR?' _

Skywarp flinched at the pitch and volume his commander's voice reached, but knew better then to comment about it. It would only cause more screeching.

'_I was damaged, but my self- repair system fixed it.'_

'_Then get your fraging aft up here. Our mighty leader has once again called a retreat. If I were…'_

Skywarp cut the rant off, not wanting to deal with the 'If I were leader' speech right that moment. _'I'm on my way.'_

'_Whatever.' _When the link was cut, Skywarp released a puff of air from his vents, looked at the recharging tactician, and chuckled. The poor tactician must have been working himself too hard to still be in recharge. Bending down, Skywarp gave the Autobot one last parting kiss and left the cave. He would have to move fast to catch up with his air commander, it wouldn't do for him to come looking for him and then find out about Prowl and their meetings. Skywarp was just not ready to lose his Prowl.

Taking to the sky, Skywarp wondered what it would be like if he could always be with his beloved Prowl. It would be fun, maybe even fun enough to join the Autobots…

Though, Skywarp considered, for all their internal strife, the Decepticons sure know how to throw one frag of a fun party; if anything Prowl should be joining _him_. Skywarp couldn't stop the small tremor of despair that ghosted through his jet-form as he barreled up and through the clouds, however, as he considered the likelihood of that ever happening.

It seemed that he'd just have to be content with fleeting touches in the dark for now.

Reminder, the endding was written by Lament of Meow... so credit for goes to her, not me, her...

Please read and review!! And criticism is great, it helps me be a better writer, but flame me and I will wonder why you didn't read my warnings...

**(Note from Bluestreak: **Please excuses Dragowolf... she's tired and has a headache and needs to got to bed before Ratchet gets to her... so if she sounds a bit snippish its cause she is tired, hope you like the story!! Wonder when Prowl will stop hiding in his office...**)**

By the way yes... I know that this is a very cheesy title... it was inspired by Lament of Meow's ending...


End file.
